


Cadeaux

by Ploum



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Fluff, Gift, M/M, Noel - Freeform, Polyamory mentionned, Romance, discomfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: C'est Noël et pourtant, JM a réussi à oublier la tradition des cadeaux... alors comment face à celui que Virgil lui tend, quand lui-même n'y a même pas pensé ?
Relationships: Jean-Marie Duchesne/Virgil O'Hara/Jean Picarel, Virgil O'Hara/Jean-Marie Duchesne
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Cadeaux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



> Crédits : Cet OS est une fanfic basée sur l'univers de 'Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara', de Wilwywaylan. Il a été écrit en cadeau à Satanders dans le cadre de l'échange de Noël 2020 organisé par calimera 62 sur LiveJournal.  
> Seul l'OS est issu de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

Jean-Marie cligna des yeux, perplexe, tandis qu’apparaissait sous son nez un épais paquet rouge orné d’un ruban bleu sur la surface en bois de la table. Outre le mélange plutôt douteux des couleurs, sa présence seule l’intriguait. Il leva la tête pour constater que ce n’était nul autre que Virgil qui venait de l’y poser. L’aventurier semblait gêné. Jean-Marie baissa de nouveau la tête sans un mot, songeur. Ce n’était pourtant pas son anniversaire…

– C’est pour toi, affirma alors Virgil, comme pour combler le silence qui se faisait pesant.

Jean-Marie ne le voyait plus mais le devina tendu. Cependant, son étonnement était tel qu’il oublia aussitôt ce constat.

– Pour moi ? répéta-t-il du bout des lèvres, d’une voix faible.

Il recommença à le fixer.

– Mais pourquoi ?

Virgil se dandina, mal à l’aise.

– C’est Noël aujourd’hui, tu te rappelles ? Hier, le réveillon –

– Hein ?

Jean-Marie se sentit aussitôt stupide. Dire qu’il avait englouti le repas du réveillon avec un tel enthousiasme ! Comment avait-il pu oublier une telle chose ? Les cadeaux faisaient pourtant partie de la tradition. Malgré tout, il ne s’était pas attendu à en recevoir un de la part de Virgil.

Il fallait dire qu’il n’y avait pas réfléchi du tout.

Ne sachant que dire, il s’empressa de déchirer le paquet, sous les yeux attentifs de son compagnon. Il cligna des yeux, perplexe, en levant l’objet à la lumière. Un livre. La couverture épaisse semblait de bonne facture. Un livre sur l’histoire de la mécanique – d’après le titre. Pourquoi un livre ?

Alors que le silence s’étirait, méditatif, Jean-Marie s’aperçut du coin de l’œil que Virgil commençait à s’agiter. La peur d’avoir commis un impair se traduisait sur son visage, et le jeune homme se sentit alors obligé d’intervenir pour rassurer son ainé.

– Euh… merci ?

Que dire d’autre ? A part : pourquoi un livre sur l’histoire de la mécanique ? Il avait presque envie de rire mais le son restait coincé dans sa gorge. Après tout, lui-même n’avait rien à lui offrir et n’y avait pas pensé un seul instant. Avec les événements récents et leur relation étrange qui se tissait peu à peu au fil des semaines – entre le fait qu’ils fussent des hommes, et pas que deux impliqués… –, Noël lui était passé un peu par-dessus la tête. Sans compter qu’il n’aurait eu aucune idée de cadeau, de toute manière ! Picarel aurait-il su, lui ?

Les yeux baissés vers le titre de l’ouvrage, il sentit la honte l’envahir. Une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui le poussa à lever les yeux. Ils croisèrent ceux de Virgil.

– Tu peux le dire s’il ne te plait pas… je ne me vexerais pas, _my little kitten_.

– Ne me traite pas de chaton, souffla Jean-Marie, distrait.

Il ne comprenait pas d’où sortait le _little_ ni ce que cela voulait dire mais il ne s’en soucia pas davantage. Il ne voulut pas non plus s’attarder sur le sujet. Difficile de dire si le livre lui plaisait ou pas, en vérité… même si c’était assurément le cas du geste. Il laissa s’écouler quelques secondes avant de se lever pour lui faire face, son cadeau toujours en main.

– Mais je… je n’ai rien pour toi ? Je veux dire – j’ai complètement oublié et –

– Oh, ce n’était que ça ? Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça ! s’exclama Virgil en agitant la main. Ce n’est pas grave. Je t’avoue que je n’y ai pensé moi-même que cette semaine, parce que j’étais passé dans cette boutique et – enfin, voilà. Tu ne dois pas te sentir forcé de m’offrir un cadeau parce que je t’en ai offert un – un peu douteux, qui plus est, je le vois bien à ta tête. Mais vraiment ; ne te sens pas gêné pour cela. Je voulais juste te faire plaisir, pas te stresser. 

Jean-Marie hésita avant d’hocher la tête, peu convaincu. A ce moment-là, Nora entra dans la pièce. Alertés par le bruit de ses pas, ils se tournèrent vers elle. Elle s’aperçut de leur présence et s’arrêta pour les considérer avec curiosité.

– Bah alors, qu’est-ce que vous faites plantés comme deux glands devant cette table ?... Et c’est quoi ce bouquin ?


End file.
